


Cassian Andor and the Nude Beach Disaster

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jyn Erso Is a Good Bro, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Beach, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: “Oh, and it’s a nude beach. I know it sounds crazy, but there usually aren’t a lot of people and they take really good care of it.”Cassian had almost choked on his spit when Bodhi had told him that aside from spending the day at the beach (with his friend that he was hopelessly in love with), they’d also be naked together.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, Jyn Erso/Leia Organa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: SniperPilot





	1. Chapter 1

Cassian wasn’t supposed to feel nervous going to the beach with his friend, right? It was just a day at the beach, after all. Bodhi had even encouraged Cassian to bring his guitar. He hadn’t played it in weeks, but he’d packed it, loaded it into his Jeep with his towel, snacks and sunscreen. 

“Oh, and it’s a nude beach. I know it sounds crazy, but there usually aren’t a lot of people and they take really good care of it.”

Cassian had almost choked on his spit when Bodhi had told him that aside from spending the day at the beach (with his friend that he was hopelessly in love with), _ they’d also be naked together.  _

As Cassian pulled up he thought about turning around and saying he’d gotten a flat tire or something. But Bodhi was already there, unloading a cooler from his car. He wasn’t naked, yet. There were signs everywhere. A warning:  _ Stupid man plans to get naked with his hot friend. Turn back now, it’s sure to be a disaster.  _

“I can do this,” Cassian whispered to himself, turning the car off. He kept whispering that mantra over and over again as he grabbed his things, shouldering his guitar case and heading towards Bodhi’s parked car. The man looked at Cassian and waved. 

“Oh rad! You did bring your guitar! I packed us lunch and some drinks.”

Leave it to Bodhi to be completely relaxed by everything, unphased by the prospect of spending the day nude. 

Cassian finally remembered to nod. “Yeah. Hopefully I can remember some stuff.” 

“Oh! We should probably leave our clothes here. No sense of walking down naked and risking them getting wet,” Bodhi shrugged. He didn’t waste a moment, stripping his t-shirt over his head and slipping his shorts off with ease. Cassian almost fainted. He’d seen tight shirts on Bodhi before but the man was ripped. Cassian surreptitiously glanced at Bodhi’s cock.  _ Oh god.  _ It took every ounce of strength Cassian had to not drop down on his knees and worship Bodhi in the parking lot. 

Bodhi deposited his clothing in the backseat and turned back to Cassian, frowning. 

“Cass,” Bodhi started. Oh he had to use the nickname that made him  _ weak _ . “If you aren’t comfortable you should’ve told me. You don’t even have to be naked. I think it’s more an open suggestion than anything. No worries.”

Curse this man for luring Cassian into this naked excursion. Bodhi was this comfortable around Cassian, and on top of that, he was also being charming.  _ Curses!  _

“No no, I’m fine. Just have to make sure I don’t miss any spots putting on sunscreen,” he tried to joke. This was already a disaster. 

Cassian handed Bodhi his guitar and his other things as he, too, stripped down in the parking lot. As if that was a completely normal thing to do. He kept his flip flops on. He’d be damned if he lost the right to wear them. He ran back to his Jeep to set his clothes inside, remembering to take out his wallet so he could be properly ID’d when they discovered his body on the beach. Cause of death: Bodhi Rook. 

Bodhi handed over Cassian’s guitar and bag and lifted up the cooler, his muscles rippling in the sun. Not that Cassian was looking or anything. Or watching his ass. No, Cassian was definitely looking at other things that were not Bodhi’s incredibly smooth, pert ass. 

They crossed through a passage to the beach, Cassian forgetting for a second that he was naked as he took in the breeze and the sand and the rocky outcroppings. Blessedly, there wasn’t another soul around. Good, less people to witness his death. 

Bodhi set down the cooler and helped Cassian lay out one of the towels. They both sat down, and for awhile just drank a beer and talked. Cassian was relieved. He could do this. He’d done this with Bodhi how many times before? Obviously not naked but just...talked? That’s how he’d fallen in love with Bodhi in the first place. 

After they’d finished their first bottle, Bodhi set his aside and stood up, bending over and readjusting his long hair and collecting it all into a messy bun.  _ Oh no...not the messy bun...another one of Cassian’s weaknesses.  _ Well, Bodhi with his hair down was his complete downfall. At least the man had the decency to spare Cassian  _ that.  _

Jyn’s final conversation kept playing over and over in his head.

_ “Tell him you’re in love with him and fuck him on the beach. I don’t understand how this is so difficult.” _

_ “Just because it worked for you and Leia doesn’t mean it works for me! You’re both very...aggressive! And you weren’t even at a nude beach! You were camping!” _

“I’m gonna take a swim,” Bodhi said calmly, as if Cassian’s inner voice hadn’t just been screaming. 

“Oh-okay.”

“You’re not coming?”

“Not just yet,” Cassian shrugged, occupying himself with his guitar case. Cassian was a shit player, and even worse singer, but it gave him something else to do rather than watch Bodhi...getting wet...in the water...with the waves crashing against his body, his wet hair clinging to his neck. 

“Okay,” Bodhi said calmly, walking away from their shared towel. Cassian truly didn’t look up as he pulled out his guitar, crossing his legs and sitting it in his lap. He started tuning, then got to playing the first song he could think of, which was ironically Muse. He wasn’t singing, but nothing felt more fitting than  _ Creep _ in that moment. 

Bodhi returned during the bridge and Cassian kept strumming, missing notes and fumbling along. He was so focused on how much he was fucking up he hadn’t noticed Bodhi take out the suntan lotion and applying it to himself until the motion of Bodhi rubbing it over his chest caught his attention.  _ Did Bodhi just...rub over a nipple and squeeze?  _ Cassian tried to keep his face straight as he kept playing trying to look down at his hands. He wanted to rub his hands on Bodhi’s chest himself.  _ No. Shit. _ The song was going to be over and then what? Cassian repeated the chorus. He was barely playing the right song anymore but he didn’t care. He was absolutely not going to watch Bodhi rubbing himself. He was not-dear gods  _ no  _ Bodhi was  _ not  _ rubbing the sun tan lotion on his cock and stroking it idly. No.  _ No no no no no.  _

This was utter madness. He switched to  _ Madness _ . Why was he only capable of playing Muse? Bodhi was rubbing his thighs now. Cassian was trying to conceal his heavy breathing with the guitar. Not to mention his cock, which was way more interested in what Bodhi was doing than the feeble attempt Cassian was making with his guitar. Now Cassian would have to play until his libido calmed down. And with a naked, shining Bodhi beside him, he doubted that was any time soon. 

The water! Cassian could easily set his guitar down and run to the water. He’d have his back to Bodhi and he wouldn’t see his raging hard on. How was Bodhi so  _ relaxed _ with all this? Cassian was an absolute  _ mess.  _ Cassian finished strumming and kept his legs crossed, trying his best to conceal his crotch. 

“I’m uh...gonna go check out the water now. Don’t let any seagulls steal my guitar,” Cassian tried to joke. He couldn’t be any more dull if he tried. Except for the part of his body that was  _ not _ dull. 

Cassian slipped off his sandals and ran straight for the water, hoping Bodhi hadn’t caught a glimpse of his cock. The water was refreshing and the crashing waves knocked the wind out of him in the most refreshing way. He dunked himself under, but when he came up, he saw Bodhi sitting up, his back to Cassian, putting lotion on his ass and Cassian saw himself, tongue deep into Bodhi’s hole on the blanket. This was worst-case scenario. Maybe a shark would take Cassian. 

There were rocks all around, the outcropping closest to them was quite tall, so Cassian did the only logical thing he could think of and swam to the other side. There was enough distance and height he doubted Bodhi would be able to see him. He just had to get himself off in record time so Bodhi didn’t think he drowned. No worries.

Cassian found a place to lean against and started pumping himself with godlike speed. He was taking too long. The more frustrated he got, the more difficult it was to come. He thought of Bodhi, letting his mind create an image of Bodhi fingering himself on the beach and that did it. Cassian came in the water and a wave crashed over him. He rested his head on one of the rocks and sighed, looking up. Did he just...was Bodhi  _ watching him _ on top of the rocks. No. That had to be Cassian’s blissed out mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

“No! Jyn,  _ no.  _ I’ll cook a romantic dinner or something but I’m not inviting Cassian to a nude beach!”

Jyn was sitting on Bodhi’s kitchen counter, playing with Leia’s hair as she stood in between her legs. Bodhi was pacing his kitchen.

“You two have been flirting with each other for two years. I agree with Jyn. You said you go to that beach all the time for yoga.”

_ “By myself!”  _ Bodhi hissed.

“Even so, you’re  _ used _ to it. I think it’s just the push you two need. Even if nothing happens, I think you’ll be forced to be more relaxed with each other,” Leia shrugged. Jyn kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you for agreeing with me. So that’s two for, and one against. You’re taking him to the beach.”

—-

As soon as Cassian got in the water, Bodhi pulled out his phone and texted Jyn.

B: I’m trying everything Jyn. He’s just not into me. Maybe you heard Cassian wrong when he said he’s in love with me.

J: Get on your stomach and put some lotion on your ass. Slick yourself up. 

B: …

J: It’s Cassian. If you don’t shove it in his face he won’t get the hint.

J: Same with you! He’s been ogling you forever and neither of you GET IT

J: Make me proud, Bo. You got this.

Bodhi tossed his phone aside and took a deep breath. “I got this,” he murmured to himself. He flopped onto his stomach and did exactly what Jyn said, except he was more focused on trying to actually cover himself than anything else. Not like the first time, when he’d gotten a little carried away. But what was he supposed to do? Cassian always looked  _ so hot _ when he played guitar, even if he sucked. Bodhi couldn’t help imagining Cassian’s hands on his body as he rubbed the lotion in. Could you use sun tan lotion as lube? No, no, Bodhi had packed lube. And condoms. 

Bodhi chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Cassian swimming towards the rocks. That was...odd. As Cassian completely disappeared Bodhi got up, knowing from his yoga excursions that the rock face was climbable. Bodhi crept up the rock and spotted Cassian towards the edge. He was covered to his waist and-

Oh no. Bodhi gulped. Cassian was  _ definitely  _ jacking off. Bodhi had two options: interrupt Cassian and hope he didn’t scare Cassian off for being a creeper, or hope Cassian didn’t catch him watching. As Bodhi crept closer, he settled on the latter. 

Bodhi dropped down onto his stomach, the crashing waves masking any sounds Cassian was making, much to Bodhi’s disappointment. Cassian was pumping his hand so fast that Bodhi was drooling. Of all the times he’d imagined Cassian fucking him, he’d never pictured  _ fast  _ and  _ needy  _ and it made Bodhi desperate. A bigger wave came up and he saw it: the moment he knew Cassian had climaxed. His mouth was dropped open and he stroked himself a few more times before relaxing back against the rock. He leaned his head back and looked up and-fuck. Oh shit. Shit, shit shit. 

Bodhi pulled back as fast as he could and moved to the other side of the rock, running down the top and hoping Cassian didn’t see him. Panting, he hopped down and rummaged around their stuff to find the book he’d brought. He opened it to whatever random page he could and waited for Cassian to return, hoping he could play innocent. Maybe Cassian hadn’t seen him. 

Bodhi was on his tenth time reading the same sentence when Cassian finally returned. Bodhi looked up and smiled and Cassian, if possible, looked even more tense than the first time. He said nothing as he sat down next to Bodhi and rummaged around for something to eat. He passed a sandwich over to Bodhi with a smile.

“Lunch?” he asked.

Bodhi pretended to be distracted by his book and responded late, as if he was trying to mark his place. He wasn’t. He was thinking about Cassian’s dick.

“Oh uh yeah, good idea,” Bodhi finally responded, taking the sandwich and setting his book down. He was going to ask Cassian how his swim was but he didn’t trust himself to not make an innuendo. 

“The water is nice. Actually, the beach is really nice. No one around. I understand why you like coming here now.”

Bodhi nodded but his mind was numb with Cassian coming. In the water. Just moments before. 

“Can I use your suntan lotion? I put some on before I left but I think I need more.”

_ Offer to put it on him _ , the voice in Bodhi’s head said. Which he was pretty sure was Jyn. 

“Sure.” Why was he chicken shit? Cassian stretched out his legs and squirted the lotion onto his thighs. It looked like come. He was rubbing it in so aggressively and-

“I’m gonna go find some shade so I can read,” Bodhi blurted out, scooping up his book and an extra towel. He didn’t even wait for Cassian to respond but he heard him call out “okay.”

It was midday, so it was difficult to find shade, but Bodhi sought out one of the spots he frequented when he was there for yoga. Bodhi unfurled the towel and laid down, holding the book over his eyes. At least he was in the shade.

Bodhi tried his best to read but he just kept thinking of Cassian. Cassian with his cock in his hand jacking off in the water. Or his thighs covered with strands of lotion. Bodhi’s hand wandered to his cock, idly flicking and stroking as he really did try to focus on his book. The characters were in a library. What if Cassian fucked him in an old timey library, with a fireplace or something?  _ Oh _ in front of a fireplace would be  _ sexy _ . 

“Cass,” Bodhi hummed, his book pointlessly held in his hand as he rubbed his cock with more intention. He thought about how fast and hard Cassian had been and picked up the pace. He paused to spit on his hand then resumed, grunting as he made his hand close tighter. It wasn’t working. He needed  _ more.  _

Bodhi tossed his book down and got on his knees, bending forward and taking his cock in hand while his other wandered to his hole. He pushed a finger in and he was groaning. One finger was no match for Cassian’s cock but for the time being it was enough. His whole body shook as he came on his fist and the poor book, discarded on the towel. 

“Oh fuck me, Cass. What are you  _ doing _ to me?” Bodhi panted, trying to catch his breath and sitting down on the towel. 

“I um…” Bodhi heard a voice mutter. Cassian,  _ Cassian  _ was standing there. 


End file.
